


Submission

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim handcuffs himself to the bed and waits for Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

## Submission

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Submission  
by Mia Athlas 

Jim heard the key in the lock. Thank God, Blair was finally here. Jim lay back on the bed and waited for his lover to enter the loft. He tracked his guide as he threw down his pack, hung up his coat and headed for the kitchen. Blair paused at the base of the stairs. 

"Jim?" Blair had seen his partner's keys in the basket beside the door, but the apartment was silent. Maybe he was sleeping. Blair glanced at his watch and grimaced. 11pm. He had been working on artifacts that the university had just received from Africa and the time had slipped away. He was over 5 hours late. Jim must really be pissed. Blair tried again. "Jim, are you here?" 

"I'm here Blair." Jim's response was a bit shaky. Blair hurried up the stairs. He burst into the room. 

"Jim, are you ok...." Blair trailed off and felt his mouth fall open and his cock start to harden. Jim lay before him on the bed, completely nude with both hands cuffed to the headboard. The handcuffs were threaded through the heavy brass headboard in the center of the bed. Blair gained his voice again. 

"Jim? What's going on man?" Blair sat on the bed beside his partner and rested his hand on the chest before him as he looked around for the key. Jim wouldn't meet his eyes. Blair grasped his chin in his hand and turned his face towards him. "Jim?" 

"Its really embarrassing." Jim spoke in a low voice. 

"Come on babe, you can tell me anything, you know that." Blair stroked Jim's face tenderly. They had been lover's for only 2 weeks. It was all still new and weird. Blair was trying hard to concentrate on what Jim was saying but his mind and eyes kept wandering down the body in front of him. Jim's chest gleamed. The muscles were glistening. Blair ran his hand down from Jim's face to his nipple. He felt the oil beneath his hand. Jim had oiled his magnificent body. Blair smiled. 

"Blair...Blair!" Blair realised Jim was speaking to him. "Are you even listening to me?" Jim looked flustered. Blair would never have associated that word with the big guy, but right now it fit. 

"Sorry Jim." Blair blushed. "You can't blame me for getting a bit distracted here, not with your assets on display like this." Blair saw Jim blush even more and groan slightly. 

"I can't believe I did this. What was I thinking. This is just embarrassing." 

"Tell me about it Jim?" Blair couldn't help but smile at Jim's predicament. He made sure that his eyes didn't go wandering. Too easy to get distracted. 

Jim sighed. "Remember how you told me how weird it was for you to be with me." At Blair's blank look Jim continued. "You remember, after dinner last Wednesday. We were sitting on the couch, just cuddling. You said that being with someone bigger and stronger than you still 'weirded you out' sometimes. Your words not mine." Blair laughed slightly at his words coming out of his partner's mouth. 

"Okay babe, I remember. What does that have to do with this?" Blair was confused. 

"Well I started thinking about what you had said. Then I began obsessing about it. Then I began wondering what that would feel like. Then I decided that I needed to feel what you felt in order to understand whether it would be enough after a while for you to leave me." Jim finished quietly, once again looking away from his lover. He would have fled the room if he were able. 

Blair was stunned. "Leave you. What are you talking about Jim? It was an innocent comment on a difference between being with you and all the others I've been with. Did I say it was a bad thing?" 

"Well no but 'weirding you out' didn't sound good." 

"Jim being with you is different from anything I've ever felt. Yeah, in the beginning it was weird that you could overpower me if you wanted to. It never once crossed my mind that you would big guy. Truth be told, I kind of like it. Your strength of body and mind is one of the main things that attracts me to you physically. I love your strength." Blair finished his remark by kissing Jim's biceps, then biting down gently. He felt Jim shiver beneath him. "So how did you come to be hand cuffed to your bed?" 

Jim blushed again. "Well, it sounds kind of stupid now..." 

"Come on Jim. You know you're going to tell me eventually." 

"I thought the best way to experience what you do, was to make myself helpless before you." Jim winced as he said the words, afraid of what Blair would think. 

Blair felt his erection jump at the words. The thought of his strong lover at his mercy turned him on more than he cared to admit. Jim, his to toy with. Blair's face lit up with a blinding smile. 

"My god Jim. That makes me so hot babe." Blair eyes began to darken with desire. 

Jim looked a bit surprised. "I hand cuffed myself here. I decided it had to be all or nothing, no chance of escape, so I left the key in my jacket downstairs." Blair sat back a bit. 

"When did you do this Jim?" 

Jim looked forlornly at his lover. "7 o'clock." Blair laughed and shook his head. 

"Oh man, you've been hand cuffed here for four hours. I'm so sorry Jim. I tried to call but no one answered, I guess now I know why." 

Jim gazed up at his lover. "At first I just thought you were going to be a few minutes late. Then I began to get worried about you. Then I heard the message you left saying that you might not make it back tonight at all, and I began to get worried about me. I started having visions of Simon coming over looking for me, when I didn't show up at the station in the morning. Finding me oiled up like a body builder, hand cuffed to my own bed with that stuff sitting on the night stand." Jim gestured with his head and Blair turned to look at the items. Lube, a mask, a paddle, a dildo and.... Blair's eyes almost bugged out...a studded collar. Blair started laughing but then stopped at the hurt look on Jim's face. He really thought that he might be found like this. Blair stroked the big man's face. 

"I'm sorry Jim. Let me make it up to you? Do you want me to set you free?" Blair held his breath hoping that Jim would say no. 

Jim thought about it for a minute. He felt Blair's hand on his face and could smell his guide's arousal. This was obviously a bigger turn on for him than he admitted. Jim felt himself start to harden and he gazed up at Blair with his most timid expression. 

"Do you want me Blair?" 

Blair looked down at the man before him. His eyes blazed a path from the top of Jim's head to the tip of his beautiful toes. He turned hungry eyes back to Jim's face. 

"I want to fuck you so bad right now I think I might explode. What do you want Jim?" 

Jim stretched his body sensuously and arched his chest toward his partner. 

"I want your lips on my nipples." Blair complied licking one little bud lightly then latching on with gusto. Jim moaned deep in his throat. "I want you to take me. I want you to do whatever you want, however you want. This body belongs to you tonight." Jim grasped the bars over his head and pushed his body against his love. 

Blair growled and pounced onto the bed straddling his helpless partner. He could feel Jim's erection against his own through the barrier of his jeans. He leaned forward and suckled Jim's nipple before biting down gently. Jim groaned. 

"Yes Blair, god, that feels incredible." 

Blair laid full length on his naked lover bringing his face over Jim's. 

"You are never going to forget this night babe. I promise." Blair claimed Jim's lips in a forceful kiss. His tongue probed Jim's lips looking for entrance. The big man gladly opened his mouth and accepted Blair's kiss. Their tongues duelled, Blair dominated the kiss, ending by sucking on Jim's tongue. They parted gasping for air. Blair scooted back and kissed Jim's jaw. He sucked hard on Jim's neck just above his collarbone. Jim wiggled. 

"Aaaah, Blair, Blair, you'll mark me." 

Blair grinned against Jim's neck. "Mine to do with as I please big guy, remember?" He continued sucking for a moment then sat back. He examined the red mark he left behind. "Looks like you'll be wearing a turtle neck tomorrow lover." Blair started to rock on top of Jim, dragging his buttocks over his partner's groin. Jim gasped. 

"Anything Blair. Just please take your clothes off." Blair shook his head. 

"Not just yet Jim. I've got a few plans first." Blair slid off of Jim and collected a few items from the night stand. Jim watched him with smoldering eyes. Blair kneeled between Jim's legs on the bed and looked into Jim's eyes. 

"If you want me to stop anything that I'm doing just say 'police' okay? If you say that I'll stop immediately and move on to something else no questions. Got it?" Jim nodded but knew he would never use the word. Tonight was for Blair, Blair was in charge and Jim would not deny him anything. 

Blair seemed satisfied and climbed up Jim's body again for a sloppy open mouthed kiss before using his hands and his lips as he moved back down Jim's body. Blair licked and sucked his way down Jim's chest, revelling in the hard muscles beneath him. He traced Jim's ribs with his tongue and then dipped into his belly button. His hands were busy kneading the flesh beneath him. Blair paused at Jim's groin. He loved to look at Jim's cock. It was so different from his own. He loved touching it, feeling it harden under his hands, the taste of it in his mouth, the way it hardened minutely more just before Jim came. Blair still marvelled in the fact that he could touch Jim this way. No one else would ever again be allowed this but him. Blair reached out and grasped Jim's erection, running his hand up to the tip and gently back down. He fumbled with the lube, opening the tube with his other hand. Blair leaned over and took the head of Jim's cock in his mouth. He felt Jim's lurch and heard him groan loudly. Blair slid down further, taking more of Jim's erection into his mouth. Jim was gasping now his words almost illegible. 

"More, more. I love it...want it...please....Blair....love you... suck me... make me come...baby." 

Blair released Jim's penis and sat back between Jim's legs. 

"Nooooo..." Jim moaned. 

"Easy baby... you're going to like this." 

Blair slapped Jim's thigh. "Turn over...now." Jim carefully turned over crossing his arms to relieve the tension in the cuffs, glad that the chain was long enough to allow it." Jim settled down his erection folding against his stomach beneath him. He groaned as he settled his weight to the bed. 

Blair leaned over the big man and kissed his way down the broad back. When he reached Jim's buttock he gently parted them bringing the pucker of Jim's anus into view. Jim looked over his shoulder at Blair apprehensively. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Relax Jim, I wouldn't hurt you. Let me try this?" Blair leaned forward and ran his tongue down the cleft of Jim's ass. He tasted a slightly antiseptic taste and realised that Jim must have cleaned himself earlier. 

"Blair!" Jim cried out and pressed his cock into the mattress. The sensation was wonderful. 

Blair paused for a moment waiting to hear if Jim would use his safe word. When he stayed quiet Blair leaned to his task in earnest. He held Jim's buttocks apart with both hand and swiped his tongue firmly down the cleft. Jim began to moan. Blair circled the small pucker getting closer and closer to Jim's center. Jim began to talk between gasps. 

"No one...ever...touched me there...only you...love you...more..." Jim panted. Blair smiled, Jim was more talkative during lovemaking than he ever was normally. 

Blair wetted the area around Jim's anus with his tongue before gently probing the small pucker. The tip of his tongue entered Jim then retreated. Blair was surprised to find the taste wasn't at all repulsive. It made him even harder. Blair dipped back in. Jim was moaning continuously grinding his cock against the bed. Blair began moving his tongue in and out of the big man. Thrusting as far as he could, sucking on the opening on his retreat. Blair was enjoying the sensation almost as much as Jim seemed to be. Blair let go of Jim's ass with one hand and reached down to undo his jeans. He kept thrusting with his tongue as he freed his own erection and began lightly stroking himself. He felt Jim tense as he reached orgasm and released his seed into the bed. Blair withdrew his tongue and stood to remove his clothes. Jim was still panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"My god, my god...that was incredible..." Jim turned his head and watched Blair undress. "I can't believe you did that...I love you." Jim was astounded. No one had ever done that before with him, not that he would have allowed anyone to. It was so personal, so intimate. To be touched that way. Jim decided he would return the favour soon. He wanted Blair to feel that loved, that cherished. Jim watched, still in a post orgasmic daze, as the last of Blair's clothes hit the floor. 

"Beautiful...so beautiful..." Jim murmured. 

Blair smiled and moved once again to his position between Jim's legs. He let his painfully erect cock rest in the cleft of Jim's ass as he reached for the lube. Jim drew a sharp breath as he felt a slick finger enter him. Blair began to thrust gently in and out loosening the tight muscle. Jim thrust back against the finger. Blair added two, then three fingers into the tight opening. He slapped Jim's ass with one hand. 

"On your knees." Jim obeyed immediately. He rose and waited for his lover to fill him. This act was still new to Jim. In their time together Blair had only taken him this way twice. Jim tensed a bit waiting for his beloved's large cock to fill him. He started as he felt something cold against his anus. 

Blair pushed the slender dildo into his lover slowly, waiting for Jim to adjust. He slowly moved the dildo in and out until the entire length was inside his love. He saw Jim look over his shoulder at him questioning. 

"I want to make sure you are loose lover. When I take you, I intend to take you hard. Harder than ever. I want to shove myself into you farther than anyone has ever been. Farther than I have been." Blair felt his cock pulse with anticipation. Jim shivered involuntarily. 

"Now Chief, take me now. Please, I need you." Blair ignored Jim's request instead sliding under the big man to take Jim's cock into his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down the shaft engulfing the erection till his face felt the wiry hairs of Jim's groin. Jim shuddered above him and pushed down trying to move further down Blair's throat. Jim making short deep grunts as Blair worked his way up and down his cock. Blair reached behind Jim and tapped firmly on the dildo lodged in Jim's entrance. Jim gave a small cry and pushed further into Blair's waiting mouth. 

"No Blair, stop! Stop! I want to come with you...please stop." Jim was panting and twisting wildly. Blair released him and slid out from beneath his partner, moving up to kiss him. Jim tasted himself on Blair's lips. The taste was strange and erotic. Blair moved back down taking up his position behind Jim. 

"Are you ready big guy." 

"Do it Blair...do it, do it...come on...now...do it." Jim chanted. 

Blair gently pulled the dildo from his love's body and placed his erection at Jim's opening. Jim felt Blair's penis against his anus and pushed back, engulfing the head. He felt a momentary pain. The pain soon faded and was replaced by a sense of completeness. 

Blair held still for a moment giving Jim time to adjust, then pressed forward. He pressed in slowly not wanting to hurt his love. Soon his balls came to rest against Jim's buttocks. He held still till Jim pushed back indicating he wanted more. 

"Fuck me Blair, come on...hard...I need it hard...I want to feel every inch of you." 

Blair pulled out and pushed in hard, his balls slapping against Jim. Jim grunted and grasped the headboard tightly. Blair pulled out again and pushed back in. He slowly built up speed till he was slamming into Jim hard. A particularly hard thrust pushed Jim to the bed with a loud exclamation. 

"Yes! Yes Blair...harder...I love it...come on, harder!" Jim cried out ecstatically grinding his cock against the mattress beneath him as Blair laid across his back and pumped forcefully into him. Blair pounded into Jim, his breathing becoming fast and uneven. Sweat trickled down his face falling on the broad back beneath him as he moved. 

Jim felt Blair's cock driving into him deeper and deeper. He felt his groin tense and the fluid move through his balls till he came with a scream. Jim felt himself falling and as the world faded to black he felt Blair tense above him and the warm fluid spurt deep inside him. 

Blair collapsed on his sentinel's broad back, gasping for breath. The world shimmered around him as stars swam before his eyes. Eventually his head cleared and he pulled out of his lover with a sigh of remorse. Blair checked himself and Jim. He had never been so rough with his lover, he was thankful not to see any blood. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jim. He noticed how still his partner was and began to get alarmed. 

"Jim. Jim man...are you alright?" Blair turned Jim face toward him and realised his partner had passed out. "Oh man..." Blair smiled. He got up from the bed and quickly went downstairs to retrieve the key. When he returned Jim was coming around. He opened his eyes and looked lovingly at Blair. 

"What did you do to me?" Jim smiled at his love. Blair unlocked the cuffs and rubbed Jim's red wrists. 

"How are you going to explain that at the station?" Blair kissed each wrist as he climbed into bed with Jim. 

"I'm counting on the fact that no one will have the nerve to ask. If they do, I'll tell the truth." Jim looked seriously at Blair for a moment. They gazed at each other then broke out laughing. 

"Yeah right Jim. I don't think the Cascade PD is ready for an up close and personal look at the life of James Ellison." 

Jim wrapped Blair in his arms and yawned. "I think you're right Chief." 

Blair held Jim close. "Jim." Jim opened his eyes to look at his lover's serious face. "Jim, I want you to know that no matter what, I'll never leave you. I never feel trapped or scared when we make love. I love what you do to me. I love you with all my heart. You didn't need to do this." 

Jim smiled at Blair. "I know love." Jim looked wickedly at his lover. "But I'm glad I did." Blair just smiled and nodded. 

The two men fell asleep, secure in their love and wrapped in each others arms. 

The End. 

<okay, first attempt at actual intercourse, what did you think?>

* * *

End Submission. 

 


End file.
